


Sottopelle

by boll11, Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek's Manpain, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, What-If, non tiene conto della quinta stagione, su una specifica scena al finale della quattro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: È quasi ridicolo che gli ci vogliano svariati minuti a ricordare perché il suo corpo non gli sembra più suo. Una volta riconnessi i pezzi, Derek pagherebbe per avere ancora qualche momento di beata ignoranza.Kate gli ha fatto qualcosa, quando era prigioniero in quella cripta. Qualcosa di oscuro e terribile, che pian piano si è fatto strada dentro di lui fino a portargli via i suoi poteri.(oppure)Cosa sarebbe successo se Derek, nel finale della quarta stagione, invece che evolversi come un Pokemon fosse diventato del tutto umano.Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di eloriee.Fanart di boll11.





	1. Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).



> La questione di Derek che, dopo essere stato rapito da Kate, prima ringiovanisce, poi diventa umano, poi muore e poi diventa un lupo mi ha sempre lasciato incredibilmente insoddisfatta. E cosa fanno le fanwriter insoddisfatte? Si scrivono la loro personale versione degli eventi. Così ho iniziato a pensare a una what if in cui Derek, invece che trasformarsi in lupo, dopo il finale di stagione diventa completamente umano.
> 
> Il primo ringraziamento va, senza ombra di dubbio, alla mia splendida artista, [boll11](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11). Mi raccomando, [andate a lasciarle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8837572/chapters/20263504) tutti i complimenti che si merita per le meraviglie che ha realizzato per la mia storia ♥♥♥
> 
> Come sempre, questa storia sarebbe rimasta un frammento di idea incompiuta nella mia testa se non fosse stato per i due soliti sospetti: la mia co-alpha del BB, Ny, e la mia beta da che mondo è mondo, Grace. Grazie, ragazze, per tutto, ma soprattutto per aver voluto bene al mio povero Derek bistrattato.
> 
>   
> 

Il primo attimo di coscienza è pura agonia.  
Il dolore infiamma ogni singola terminazione nervosa, acuto e insostenibile. Derek vorrebbe urlare, ma nessuna parte del suo corpo sembra rispondere ai comandi ed è questo, più di ogni altra cosa, a farlo precipitare nel panico. Un terrore cieco si espande nel suo petto sin quasi a soffocarlo e Derek lotta con ogni più piccolo rimasuglio di volontà che riesce a racimolare.  
Deve essere riuscito a dibattersi, perché all’improvviso ci sono mani forti che lo tengono fermo e lui non ha le energie per divincolarsi e difendersi. Le fitte al torace e all’addome sono tanto intense da impedirgli di formulare pensieri coerenti; esiste unicamente il male straziante che lo attanaglia e gli impedisce di respirare.  
Derek boccheggia alla ricerca di ossigeno, ma perfino i polmoni non vogliono saperne di obbedire. Il suo corpo viene scosso da un paio di spasmi lancinanti e Derek è oltre il dolore, oltre la paura.  
Qualcosa si schiaccia contro il suo viso. Derek non riesce a resistere, non gli è rimasto più niente con cui combattere. Una manciata di istanti più tardi, un nulla benedetto cala sulle sue membra e gli spegne il cervello.  
Quando riprende i sensi per la seconda volta, Derek è un po’ più presente a se stesso, abbastanza da concentrarsi e aprire gli occhi di uno spiraglio per cercare di capire dove si trova. Il semplice gesto di sollevare le palpebre a mezz’asta gli richiede uno sforzo notevole, e Derek si concede un minuto per tenere sotto controllo l’ondata di nausea che sta minacciando di assalirlo. Non appena è certo di riuscire a mettere a fuoco senza che gli si rivolti lo stomaco, fa scorrere lo sguardo attorno a sé.  
In un primo momento, quello che vede va contro ogni logica. La sua mente registra servizievole le immagini, eppure non riesce a rielaborarle in un modo che suoni anche solo lontanamente ragionevole.  
Sembra essere in una camera d’ospedale. Una stilla di preoccupazione si fa strada nella sua testa annebbiata e lo costringe a richiudere gli occhi, perché ora come ora la più piccola emozione pare in grado di sopraffarlo.  
Può essere che Braeden sia rimasta di nuovo ferita? O Stiles, magari? Derek non frequenta molti umani. I suoi sensi non percepiscono la vicinanza né dell’una né dell’altro, però. A dire il vero, non percepiscono un granché in generale. Il fatto è che Derek non riesce a immaginare altri motivi che giustifichino la sua presenza lì. Nei corridoi a lottare contro un branco di Alpha, imprigionato in un ascensore con un druido impazzito o sul tetto a dare la caccia a una Nogitsune… quelle sono cose che rientrano nella sua sfera di comprensione. Non un letto d’ospedale.  
A Derek è sufficiente formulare quel pensiero distratto per rendersi conto che sì, è steso su un letto. Quasi fosse lui il paziente.  
L’incongruenza di quell’informazione lo lascia confuso, smarrito. All’improvviso la sensazione di disagio e malessere che lo accompagna dal risveglio si fa più pressante, sempre più pressante, fino a coprire tutto il resto. Derek cede le armi e precipita in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.  
Il successivo ritorno alla realtà è altrettanto lento e faticoso. Gli sembra di avere la testa piena di ovatta come succede quando si dorme più a lungo del dovuto, con la differenza che, al contrario della norma, il suo corpo non si riprende nel tempo che gli ci vuole a balzare in piedi. Derek non si sente in grado neppure di tirar su un braccio, figurarsi compiere gesti atletici mirabolanti.  
Forse si tratta di un qualche tipo di strozzalupo che lui non conosce? Ne spuntano fuori di nuovi fin troppo spesso. No, ora ricorda: si trova in ospedale, dunque non può essere aconito. Se l’avessero avvelenato i cacciatori Scott e gli altri l’avrebbero portato nella clinica di Deaton, non l’avrebbero mai lasciato in mano a una normale equipe medica.  
È solo quando si sente un po’ più stabile che azzarda una nuova occhiata di perlustrazione. Sì, è ancora nella stessa stanza. La nausea è sempre in agguato, ma stavolta Derek è abbastanza in forze da ricacciarla indietro per il tempo necessario a esaminare meglio ciò che ha intorno.  
Nella camera c’è un unico letto, il suo. L’ambiente è familiare in quella maniera in cui tutti gli ospedali si somigliano, severo e asettico. Seguendo un istinto figlio di anni di pratica, lo sguardo di Derek scorre fino a individuare le vie di fuga: una finestra, con una tenda tirata a schermare la luce esterna, e una porta socchiusa, che probabilmente conduce al bagno. Derek deve ruotare il capo sul cuscino per riuscire a inquadrare la parete su cui si apre la porta di ingresso. È la vista inaspettata che incontra qualche metro più a destra, però, a catturare la sua attenzione.  
Accovacciato alla bene e meglio su una poltroncina, con una guancia schiacciata contro lo schienale e la bocca spalancata, c’è Stiles.  
Il primo pensiero, Derek se ne rende conto perfino nel suo stato semi stordito, è futile e un po’ sciocco. Ciononostante, non può fare a meno di domandarsi come Stiles riesca a dormire in una posizione così contorta. La poltroncina è troppo piccola, mentre le gambe e le braccia di Stiles sono troppo lunghe, e tenere il collo piegato in quell’angolazione non può essere certo salutare.  
Il secondo pensiero, più che una riflessione, è un ricordo che pare riaffiorare dal nulla, nitido e violento, e a cui Derek è del tutto impreparato.  
Stiles, pallido e sconvolto davanti al furgone blindato, con un aspetto quasi spettrale sotto il chiarore dalla luna piena. Stiles, con gli occhi increduli e spaventati, inchiodato sul posto a fissarlo con orrore. Stiles, che si allontana di corsa verso La Iglesia e verso Scott, riluttante e solo dopo i suoi incoraggiamenti. Stiles, che si gira a guardarlo un’ultima volta, con l’espressione di chi sa che potrebbe non rivederlo mai più.  
Derek, che fino a un istante prima nemmeno rammentava di essere stato in punto di morte, si sente ferocemente felice di essere ancora vivo. Sa cosa significa lasciare indietro qualcuno e non ritrovarlo al proprio ritorno, e il sollievo che prova per non aver inflitto quel genere di dolore a Stiles è quasi accecante. Per una volta nella vita, ha fatto qualcosa di buono. Probabilmente è per questo che Stiles si trova lì con lui: rimorsi non necessari e mal riposti. Derek lo può capire, è qualcosa che hanno sempre avuto in comune.  
Distoglie lo sguardo da Stiles e lo punta sul soffitto, senza vederlo davvero. Come se quei brevi frammenti di memoria avessero scoperchiato un vaso troppo pieno tappato un po’ a forza, i ricordi traboccano e gli scorrono davanti in una sequenza veloce e confusa.  
L’arrivo a La Iglesia. Il Berserker che lo tira fuori di peso dal furgone non appena apre lo sportello. La punta d’osso che gli penetra nella carne più e più volte. Lo shock sui volti di Peter e di Stiles e le lacrime di Braeden, china su di lui. E poi l’arrivo di Kate e il fuoco incrociato della lotta con i cacciatori, il corpo di lei a terra esanime, colpito al cuore dal proiettile di Chris.  
A quel punto Derek deve aver perso i sensi, perché non ha la più pallida idea di cosa sia successo. La presenza di Stiles è rassicurante, se non altro. Devono averlo salvato, devono essersi salvati tutti. Stiles non perderebbe tempo lì con lui, se Scott e il resto del branco non fossero al sicuro.  
Derek abbassa le palpebre e affonda il capo nel cuscino. È così stanco. Non si è mai sentito tanto debole, neppure dopo le battaglie più cruente. Ha la surreale impressione che, mentre era incosciente e indifeso, qualcuno abbia trasformato il suo sangue in melassa e la sua carne in piombo.  
È quasi ridicolo che gli ci vogliano svariati minuti a ricordare perché il suo corpo non gli sembra più suo. Una volta riconnessi i pezzi, Derek pagherebbe oro per avere ancora qualche momento di beata ignoranza.  
Kate gli ha fatto qualcosa, quando era prigioniero in quella cripta. Qualcosa di oscuro e terribile, che pian piano si è fatto strada dentro di lui fino a portargli via i suoi poteri. Prima la forza, poi l’olfatto e alla fine la guarigione. Per questo è in un letto d’ospedale; non è più in grado di curarsi. Per questo non sente il battito del cuore di Stiles, nonostante sia soltanto a pochi metri di distanza. Non percepisce affatto la sua presenza, non sa come ha fatto a non notarlo subito. Ha avuto bisogno di vederlo per accorgersi di lui.  
Con uno sforzo non indifferente, Derek tenta di accantonare la paura e il senso di inevitabile sconfitta e cerca il lupo dentro di sé. Anche solo il fatto che lo debba cercare è allarmante: perfino senza i sensi acuiti, senza la forza aggiuntiva e senza la capacità di trasformarsi, prima del ritorno a La Iglesia il lupo era sempre lì, sottopelle, in perfetta simbiosi, così come è stato fin dall’istante in cui sono venuti al mondo, insieme.  
Adesso nulla risponde al suo richiamo, nemmeno il più insignificante barlume familiare. Il lupo non c’è più. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Derek è davvero solo.

 

  
  
_Il Lupo è ferito. Cerca riparo; la Cacciatrice di certo lo sta cercando. È buio e fa freddo, e il Lupo ha paura. Punta il muso in alto e odora l’aria, ma non riesce a sentire il suo Branco. È completamente solo._  
  


 

 

Derek osserva il panorama scorrere oltre i finestrini del treno che lo sta portando lontano da Beacon Hills. I suoi occhi non registrano i dettagli; si tratta di un film già visto, di quelli con un finale deludente che non migliora con la replica.

Partire di nuovo, per Derek, è come ingoiare il boccone più amaro. È arrendersi una seconda volta. Vorrebbe poter pensare che non c’è vergogna nel gettare la spugna, quando un lottatore è steso al tappeto e non ha le forze per rialzarsi. Vorrebbe, ma non ne è mai stato capace, non quando si tratta di se stesso.  
La convalescenza è stata un’esperienza lunga e travagliata. Derek non si è mai dovuto confrontare con un dolore che, invece che svanire nel nulla, rimane invariato nel tempo o quantomeno si lenisce così lentamente da non concedere alcuna sensazione di sollievo. È ironico che nonostante tutto, anche quando le ferite non si risanano all’istante per vie soprannaturali, quelle del corpo non siano comunque le più annichilenti. È una lezione che Derek dovrebbe aver imparato sulla sua pelle da un pezzo.  
Scott e il branco hanno fatto il possibile per aiutarlo a recuperare i suoi poteri e a risvegliare il lupo. Deaton ha messo a disposizione tutta la sua conoscenza, e tutte le sue conoscenze, senza ottenere l’ombra di un risultato. Derek si è sottoposto a un esperimento dopo l’altro e a ogni fallimento qualcosa, dentro di lui, si è incrinato. Quella che all’inizio era pura gratitudine si è trasformata mano mano in rabbia condita da senso di inadeguatezza.  
Curiosamente Stiles, che in genere si lancia a capofitto su qualsiasi problema che richieda indagine e ricerca, è stato l’unico a non farsi in quattro per cercare una soluzione. Gli è stato accanto quando Derek era ancora all’ospedale, imbarazzato e tradito dal suo stesso corpo. Dal momento in cui è stato dimesso e il branco gli si è stretto attorno per studiare un modo per farlo tornare se stesso, Stiles al contrario si è tenuto in disparte.  
Derek si è chiesto se forse, per lui che non è mai stato che umano, quell’accanirsi per restituirgli i suoi poteri potesse essere offensivo tanto quanto per Derek, nei primi tempi dopo l’attacco di Peter, lo era la ricerca di una cura per la Licantropia da parte di Scott. Non era in grado di capire, allora, cosa significasse davvero cambiare dentro, nel profondo, contro natura e contro la propria volontà. L’impotenza e il disagio, il totale distacco dalla propria essenza. Derek non sa se è qualcosa con cui può convivere; Scott è sempre stato migliore di lui.  
Alla fine, dopo mesi di tentativi andati a vuoto, a Derek non è rimasta più alcuna energia positiva da offrire a nessuno. La gabbia gli si è chiusa attorno, con le sue sbarre fatte di insofferenza, finché si è trattato di scegliere se soccombere o liberarsi e scappare.  
Breaden è partita mentre era ricoverato, per accompagnare Malia alla ricerca di sua madre. Non ci sono stati né rancori né lacrime; Derek non ha niente da condividere, e lei ha ancora qualcosa di importante per cui lottare.  
Kate è morta, uccisa dal suo stesso fratello, e Chris ha lasciato Beacon Hills per tornare in Francia dal poco di famiglia che gli è rimasto. Anche Peter è morto, solo poche settimane dopo essere stato rinchiuso a Eichen House.  
Forse fuggire è da vigliacchi, eppure Derek non può fare a meno di pensare che, in qualche modo, ha una sua giustizia poetica. Senza più Argent né Hale, magari Beacon Hills potrà davvero avere un nuovo inizio. La lascia in buone mani.


	2. Ritorno

Una linea solitaria di impronte traccia come un sentiero la distanza tra la rete di metallo ormai arrugginita e il blocchetto di cemento che Derek ha eletto a sua seduta di fortuna. In un’altra vita, remota ma per sempre fissata nella memoria, al posto della terra battuta segnata dalle sue scarpe lì ci sarebbe stato il tappeto a quadri di sua madre.  
Copriva una buona fetta del salotto, dal divano e alla televisione, fin da quando Derek riesce a tornare indietro con i ricordi. Ci ha giocato sopra da piccolo, prima ancora di imparare a camminare, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Laura, e poi lui stesso, dopo la nascita della sua nuova sorellina, l’ha osservata gattonare avanti e indietro per ore.  
In un’altra vita.  
Non ha alcun senso recarsi lì, sui detriti di un passato felice, tra macerie che nemmeno gli appartengono più. È patetico, e da masochisti. È farsi del male gratis, Derek ne è perfettamente conscio. È un bene che Cora sia già ripartita; solo perché lui è intrappolato in un circolo di apatia e rimpianti, non significa che intenda trascinarci dentro l’unico pezzo di famiglia che gli è rimasto. Anzi, è l’ultima cosa che vuole al mondo.  
È proprio per Cora che ha rimesso piede a Beacon Hills dopo più di tre anni di vagabondaggi senza meta; da nord a sud, da est a ovest, grandi città e paesini sperduti, con soste brevi e mai davvero significative. Quand’è salito su quel treno credeva sul serio che non sarebbe mai tornato: se non ci fosse stato bisogno della sua presenza in qualità di responsabile legale della fortuna degli Hale, probabilmente non l’avrebbe fatto.  
Sua sorella il mese scorso ha compiuto ventun anni. Il lato razionale di Derek sa che è vero, per quanto una parte di lui non riesca ancora a capacitarsene. C’è sempre una dicotomia, nella sua testa, causata dal non aver avuto l’occasione di guardarla crescere. Cora è diventata una giovane donna, eppure Derek in qualche modo continua ad aspettarsi di veder spuntare la bimba con le trecce che ormai non esiste più, se non nella sua memoria. Spesso gli manca, quella bimba, tanto quanto gli mancano gli altri.  
Lui e Cora si vedono di rado. Derek può contare le sue visite sulle dita di una mano. La colpa è solo sua, non si illude del contrario; dopotutto, in ogni singola occasione in cui va a trovarla, lei gli domanda di restare. Anche quella mattina, dopo aver firmato le scartoffie che l’hanno resa ufficialmente beneficiaria della sua parte di eredità, lei l’ha invitato a riaccompagnarla in Sud America. Il suo branco d’adozione lo accoglierebbe volentieri, gli ha assicurato.  
Derek non ha potuto fare a meno di rifiutare di nuovo. È convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta quando l’ha riportata a casa, anni addietro, dopo aver sconfitto Jennifer e gli Alpha. Lo rincuora saperla al sicuro, circondata da persone che la amano e che si prendono cura di lei, e non ha nessuna intenzione di farle da zavorra. Cora è sua sorella e lui non smetterà mai di volerle bene, ma non è più il suo branco.  
Scott, Stiles e gli altri ragazzi di Beacon Hills erano il suo branco. Derek non l’ha mai ammesso ad alta voce, nemmeno con Scott, però dentro di sé l’ha sempre saputo. Hanno combattuto fianco a fianco, si sono protetti a vicenda, aiutati nel momento del bisogno. I legami familiari sono importanti; l’istinto del lupo lo è di più.  
Derek non pensa che l’avrebbero abbandonato, così come non l’hanno abbandonato quando Kate l’ha rapito e seppellito vivo in una cripta. Avrebbero continuato a lottare per lui.  
Sarebbe rimasto, se non avesse sperimentato cosa significa averli attorno e non fiutare il loro odore rassicurante che ti avvolge come una coperta, non percepire il battito del loro cuore che si accorda al tuo. Avere la certezza che i tuoi compagni sono lì, accanto a te, e non poterli sentire.  
Derek non ha più un branco, perché non è più il lupo.    
Anche adesso, seduto lì nel cuore della Riserva, in un luogo che dovrebbe essere denso di odori e rumori familiari, Derek non sente nulla. Non sente più neppure l’odore di bruciato.

 

  
  
_Il Lupo è terrorizzato. La morsa del panico gli serra le viscere; non riesce a capire perché è tornato nel posto dove gli hanno fatto del male. È solo e indifeso e tutto ciò che può fare è rintanarsi, sperando che non lo trovino mai._  
  


 

 

  


Derek non saprebbe dire quanto a lungo è rimasto seduto là fuori, smarrito in rimpianti e reminiscenze del passato; si accorge che si è fatto buio solo quando i fari di un’auto illuminano lo spiazzo, inframmezzati da un’intermittenza di luci rosse e blu.  
Nel sollevare lo sguardo sulla volante della polizia appena sopraggiunta, Derek viene colto da un terribile senso di deja-vu. L’ultima volta che è stato lì, l’unica da che la sua vecchia casa è stata demolita, era convinto di avere sedici anni e di ritrovarci la sua famiglia ancora viva. In quell’occasione è finito nei guai perché non è stato capace di controllare la rabbia, a stento è riuscito a tenere a freno gli artigli. Ora può stare tranquillo, visto che non gli è rimasta più né l’una né gli altri. Sarebbe ironico, se non continuasse a essere così devastante.  
Da quello che riesce a vedere con i fari puntati nella sua direzione, nella cabina c’è un singolo occupante. Derek non ha più modo di captare gli odori a quella distanza, né di distinguere le figure anche nell’oscurità. Mentre osserva il nuovo arrivato aprire la portiera e scendere dall’auto, però, gli pare di scorgere qualcosa di riconoscibile nella sagoma in penombra.  
Il poliziotto si avvicina e, per un istante, Derek si aspetta di veder comparire lo Sceriffo Stilinski. Un passo più avanti e l’uomo entra nel cono di luce e, okay, in effetti Derek non è poi così sorpreso.  
«Vedo che sei passato da infrangere la legge a servirla.»  
Il commento sarcastico gli sfugge dalle labbra prima che possa esaminarlo, figurarsi censurarlo. Stiles gli rivolge quel suo sorriso che non promette nulla di buono, ed è come se non fosse trascorso neppure un giorno.  
«Oh, fa tutto parte del mio piano diabolico» replica, annuendo con un’enfasi eccessiva. «Infiltrarmi all’interno per eluderla meglio.»  
Suo malgrado, Derek si ritrova a sorridere di rimando. «Chissà perché non fatico a crederlo.»  
C’è una pausa in cui si scrutano a vicenda, tanto familiari quanto sconosciuti, ma non è un silenzio sgradevole. Derek cataloga quei piccoli dettagli che gli ricordano che no, il resto del mondo non è andato in stallo tre anni prima come ha fatto lui, perso nella monotonia di giornate tutte uguali in cui nemmeno variare la scenografia di contorno riusciva a fare la differenza. Il tempo ha continuato a scorrere, ora lo vede; lo legge nell’ampiezza delle spalle di Stiles fasciate dalla divisa, nella linea ancora più definita degli zigomi. Più di ogni altra cosa, lo capisce da come Stiles attende e lo studia a sua volta, invece di sommergerlo sotto una fiumana di parole.  
Alla fine è proprio Derek il primo a riaprire bocca. «C’è un mandato di cattura con la mia faccia sopra?» domanda con un sopracciglio inarcato. In fondo non sarebbe chissà quale novità sconvolgente. «Non sono qui neanche da ventiquattrore e mi hai già rintracciato.»  
Stiles si passa una mano sul collo e ridacchia imbarazzato. «Amico, che ti aspettavi? Tanto per cominciare, Beacon Hills brulica di Licantropi.» Una strana smorfia gli si dipinge sul viso. «Va bene, al momento forse non brulica, non è il fine settimana e sono quasi tutti all’università, ma Liam ha fiutato te e Cora quando si è fermato a prendere un caffè nel bar vicino alla Banca Centrale. Per di più, i fratelli Hale che rimettono piede in città dopo anni di assenza?» aggiunge con una nota divertita nella voce. «All’ora di pranzo alla centrale non si parlava d’altro.»  
«Lieto di essere stato di intrattenimento» borbotta Derek, senza un reale risentimento. Non è stupido: non ha mai creduto davvero di poter tornare e non essere avvistato dal branco. «Università?» chiede invece.  
Stiles conferma con un cenno del capo. «Sono tutti nei college limitrofi» gli spiega. «A parte Mason e Liam, che si diplomano a giugno, e ovviamente Jordan, che lavora ancora per il distretto.»  
«E te» aggiunge Derek. «Tu sei rimasto qui.»  
La scrollata di spalle che riceve in risposta è spontanea e rilassata, così come lo è il mezzo ghigno che la accompagna. «Qualcuno doveva pur restare a tenere d’occhio i cuccioli!» dichiara Stiles. «Non hai idea di quali casini sono in grado di combinare senza supervisione. Giuro, sono peggio di me e Scott alla loro età!»  
Chissà come, Derek ne dubita. Durante il liceo, Stiles e Scott sarebbero finiti in cella in almeno una dozzina di occasioni, se non avessero avuto le forze dell’ordine praticamente in tasca. «Per piacere, dimmi che non sei entrato in polizia solo per monitorare meglio la dieta di tuo padre.»  
«Naaah» nega Stiles. «Non abbiamo appurato subito che l’ho fatto per agevolare i miei istinti criminali? E poi quel problema l’abbiamo risolto quando papà ha iniziato a frequentare Natalie.» Derek deve aver sfoggiato un’espressione perplessa, perché Stiles si affretta a chiarire: «La mamma di Lydia? La signora Martin. Beh, Stilinski adesso, ormai sono sposati da un pezzo. È incredibile quanto la presenza di una donna con una linea perfetta possa essere d’incentivo perfino per i vecchi sceriffi pigri e golosi.»  
Stiles pare talmente soddisfatto della cosa che in qualche modo Derek si trova a condividere la sua ilarità. Preferisce non interrogarsi troppo sul fatto che è passata un’eternità da quando si è sentito così leggero.  
«Comunque gli altri tornano spesso» continua intanto Stiles. «Non proprio tutti i sabati, ma ogni volta che possono, ecco. Il branco è unito.» Si interrompe, un po’ incerto, come se fosse insicuro di quale potrebbe essere la sua reazione.  
«Mi fa piacere, Stiles» lo rassicura Derek. «Sono contento che stiate bene.» Ed è vero; non ha mai augurato loro nessun male. Proprio per questo non può fare a meno di accertarsi: «È tutto tranquillo, allora?»  
«Oh, sì» gli conferma Stiles. «Sono anni che è tutto tranquillo! Non abbiamo avuto un attacco degno di questo nome fin da quando sei partito.»  
Derek ha a malapena il tempo di incassare il colpo che Stiles strabuzza gli occhi e agita le braccia con l’aria di chi sa di aver appena fatto una gaffe colossale.  
«No, aspetta! Non intendevo mica dire che è tutto tranquillo perché tu te ne sei andato. Solo da quando te ne sei andato. Okay, non sto migliorando la situazione, vero?» Stiles sbuffa e si scompiglia i capelli con entrambe le mani, più il ragazzino imbranato che Derek conosceva che l’adulto a proprio agio di pochi minuti prima. «Quello che volevo dire» riprende guardandolo fisso negli occhi, «è che è anche merito tuo se le cose sono migliorate drasticamente.»  
«Merito mio?» ripete Derek, e il suo è poco più che un sussurro. Stiles sta veramente implicando che la sua mera assenza ha reso sicura Beacon Hills? Certo, Derek è disposto ad ammettere, almeno con se stesso, di aver fatto pensieri similari nei suoi frangenti più bui, ma non è preparato a sentirselo rinfacciare così a brutto muso.  
Il sorriso di Stiles è del tutto inaspettato. «Ricordi le ricerche di Lydia su come riportare a galla la vera essenza delle creature? Quelle che ha fatto con l’aiuto di Deaton quando stavano cercando una maniera per restituirti i tuoi poteri.»  
Derek le ricorda. Ricorda ogni singolo tentativo e ogni singolo fallimento.  
Stiles pare saperlo, perché continua senza attendere una risposta. «Nei mesi dopo che sei partito, Lydia si è ritrovata con un sacco di materiale sottomano, ed essendo il genio indiscusso che è ha deciso di applicare la stessa teoria al Nemeton. Ora, la sto facendo più semplice di quello che è» specifica Stiles, «anche perché sinceramente non ho capito la metà delle cose che hanno fatto nemmeno mentre le stavano facendo, il grosso dei testi era in celtico, ma per fartela breve: ha funzionato. Il Nemeton è tornato quello che avrebbe dovuto essere nell’intento dei druidi che l’hanno piantato, quello che era prima che andasse tutto a puttane. Ha smesso di attirare ogni creatura oscura con tendenze psicotiche che passava nei paraggi e ha cominciato a proteggere il suo territorio. Il nostro territorio. Quindi vedi, se ci pensi bene, dobbiamo ringraziare le ricerche che Lydia ha fatto per te» conclude, come se fosse un percorso logico perfettamente lineare. E poi, quasi potesse leggergli la mente, aggiunge: «Lo pensiamo tutti, sai?»  
Ammesso di trovare le parole adatte per replicare, Derek non crede comunque che riuscirebbe a farlo. La salivazione gli si è azzerata e un pesante groppo di emozione gli chiude la gola in una morsa.  
Durante il suo lungo pellegrinaggio senza meta e senza scopo, Derek ha cercato di non soffermarsi troppo sul branco che ha lasciato indietro. Le volte in cui non è stato capace di imbrigliare la sua mente ribelle, in quelle notti in cui la luna era più grande e vicina e lui si ritrovava a fissarla e fissarla per ore in attesa di un richiamo che non arrivava mai, la nostalgia e la solitudine lo hanno aggredito con una irruenza tale da lasciarlo spossato per giorni interi. In nessuno di quei momenti Derek ha mai creduto che qualcuno a Beacon Hills potesse sentire la sua mancanza allo stesso modo, che potesse ripensare a lui con affetto e con rimpianto, figurarsi poi con gratitudine. Eppure Stiles si è presentato appena ha potuto, subito dopo aver staccato dal lavoro, almeno a giudicare dalla volante e dall’uniforme che ha ancora addosso.  
Derek scuote la testa nel tentativo di schiarire la mente dal guazzabuglio confuso di convinzioni e congetture. Stiles, proprio come all’inizio della conversazione, è rimasto in silenzio a guardarlo con una pazienza che, ai suoi occhi, è nuova e un bel po’ destabilizzante. Derek deve farsi violenza fisica per trattenersi dal fiutare l’aria alla ricerca dell’odore di un sentimento che non può più percepire.  
Stiles, per quanto maturato possa essere, sembra non aver perso l’attitudine a dire dritto in faccia ciò che gli passa per la testa con una sincerità al limite del brutale. «Cerca di non sparire di nuovo nel nulla, d’accordo?» Un sorriso storto gli incurva solo un angolo della bocca. «Ti informo che ti ho preso la targa, prima di scendere dalla macchina, quindi ora so come rintracciarti! Anche se tecnicamente sarebbe illegale e quel filo abuso di potere.»  
Derek non ha grossi dubbi sul fatto che Stiles sarebbe capacissimo di mettere in pratica quella minaccia.  
«Scherzi a parte, perché non resti qualche giorno?» gli domanda, e stavolta è un invito privo di pretese. «Giusto per vedere come va.»  
Senza sapere nemmeno perché, Derek si ritrova ad annuire.


	3. Cura

Il portellone di metallo è più ossidato di quanto ricordava. Non c’è nulla di sorprendente, in fondo non lo vedeva da una piccola eternità. Derek è lì, all’ingresso dell’ultimo posto che ha chiamato casa, un po’ per istinto e un po’ perché è stupido buttare via i soldi in un motel di terza categoria quando si possiede un’intera palazzina.  
Sa cosa aspettarsi, dopo tutto il tempo in cui il loft è rimasto disabitato. Alla fin fine non è certo la prima occasione in cui si ritrova a dormire in un ambiente in stato di degrado; si sa adattare. Gli serve giusto un letto per un paio di notti.  
Derek afferra la maniglia e la fa scorrere con un movimento deciso. Lo sferragliamento sulle guide è degno di un film dell’orrore di serie B, fastidioso anche per le sue ormai comuni orecchie umane. La stessa cosa si può dire del tanfo di chiuso e della nuvola di polvere che si è sollevata quando ha aperto. Ce ne sono strati e strati sul pavimento, a sancire gli anni trascorsi dall’ultima volta in cui qualcuno l’ha disturbata.  
È soltanto quando scende i gradini che inizia a notare che non tutto è esattamente come l’ha lasciato. Il divano, il tavolo e i pochi mobili che possiede sono avvolti con cura da spessi teli di cellophane, tenuti fermi da strisce di scotch da imballaggio. Derek si avvicina a una sedia e fa scorrere il dito sulla plastica, tracciando un solco evidente sul velo bianco che la ricopre, mentre un’inattesa sensazione di meraviglia si fa strada dentro di lui.  
Per terra, accanto al letto, ci sono alcuni scatoloni di varie dimensioni, anch’essi prudentemente sigillati. Derek si china a esaminarli e scopre che su ognuno c’è attaccato un post it che ne identifica il contenuto. Ci sono i suoi libri, le sue coperte e qualche oggetto che non ha portato via con sé. La scrittura gli è familiare per via di ore e ore passate a studiare schermi e appunti: è quella di Lydia. Derek deglutisce a fatica e si stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
Il branco ha protetto le sue cose, non c’è altra spiegazione. Le hanno tenute al sicuro dalla polvere e dal tempo, in attesa del suo ritorno. Derek non è in grado di identificare quello che sta provando, perché è un miscuglio inscindibile di sentimenti che cozzano tra loro. Sorpresa, gratitudine, senso di colpa… considerato quanto si è assuefatto a non provare nulla, non è poi così importante dare un nome a questa specifica emozione.  
  
La mattina dopo Derek si avventura prima al supermercato e poi da un ferramenta a procurarsi l’occorrente per fare un minimo di manutenzione. C’è qualcosa di quasi blasfemo nel ricambiare la gentilezza con l’incuria, e il pensiero del gesto premuroso del branco risveglia in lui un bisogno impellente di rimboccarsi le maniche e iniziare a scrostare la sporcizia che regna sovrana nel loft. Stiles lo sorprende così, quando sta appena cominciando a imbrunire. Derek non ha neppure modo di imbarazzarsi, perché Stiles ha una scatola di pizza formato gigante tra le mani e un sacchetto di plastica con dentro un paio di birre appeso a un polso, e Derek deve affrettarsi a scartare il tavolo dal cellophane da cui è ancora avvolto. Dopotutto, non sarebbe né igienico né educato fargliele poggiare per terra.  
Bastano pochi giorni perché diventi una sorta di routine. Derek trascorre la giornata a lavare vetri, scartavetrare infissi, staccare ragnatele o sfregare mattonelle, finché Stiles non lo interrompe con del cibo da asporto e un flusso ininterrotto di chiacchiere. Derek mangia e ascolta, e scopre che adesso Stiles vive per conto suo in un bilocale in periferia, che sul lavoro è il partner di Parrish e che non ha vere amicizie al di fuori del branco. Derek si domanda se Stiles non l’abbia accolto con tanto entusiasmo perché in fondo si sente un po’ solo. Forse è per questo che quasi sempre si presenta lì ancora in divisa ed entra senza nemmeno bussare, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. In un certo senso lo è, o quantomeno lo era. Ci sono momenti in cui il passato sembra soltanto ieri, e momenti in cui invece sembra la vita di qualcun altro.  
Stiles è sempre stato capace di mandarlo in confusione: per assurdo, perfino questo gli è familiare. Ad esempio, per quanto fatichi a crederci, Stiles pare non avercela per nulla con lui; non c’è traccia del risentimento che Derek aveva dato per scontato. Anzi, Stiles si comporta con più naturalezza e confidenza di quanto abbia mai fatto quando Derek era, se non parte ufficiale del branco, almeno una presenza costante.  
Se si fermasse a rifletterci, Derek probabilmente si spaventerebbe all’idea di quanto poco gli ci è voluto ad abituarsi a quella quotidianità, ma il loft e Stiles riempiono le sue ore e i suoi pensieri e non lasciano spazio per nient’altro.  
È tardo pomeriggio quando Derek all’improvviso si ritrova seduto sul divano con le mani in mano. Solo a quel punto, e non senza una certa sorpresa, si rende conto che la casa è di nuovo in perfette condizioni perché è da più di una settimana che è tornato. Gli occhi gli cadono sulla sua sacca da viaggio, poggiata ai piedi del letto. A dispetto di tutto non si è ancora deciso a svuotarla e metterla via, perché non ha mai preso la decisione conscia di fermarsi. Il tempo gli è sgusciato alle spalle di soppiatto, mascherato dalla cadenza regolare delle sue giornate, approfittando della sua distrazione.  
Dopo gli ultimi anni dovrebbe essere avvezzo a un susseguirsi di giorni tutti uguali, eppure ora che fa mente locale è evidente che è completamente diverso quando quei giorni non sono vuoti. Quando sei a casa, invece che in perenne fuga da qualcosa da cui comunque non puoi scappare, e le chiacchiere di Stiles sono un sottofondo così benvenuto e confortante che ti fa sentire abbastanza al sicuro da fermarti e ti dà la possibilità di accorgerti che non c’è più nulla che ti insegue.  
Derek non può che ammetterlo, se non altro con se stesso: per la prima volta da quando ha perso i suoi poteri è di nuovo a suo agio con qualcuno. E, per quanto abbia cercato di convincersi del contrario, lupo o non lupo Derek resta un animale da branco.  
Lo sorprende realizzare che, anche se non è più in grado di leggere l’odore di Stiles, quel misto pungente di ormoni e agitazione nervosa che era tanto impossibile da ignorare, la cosa lo destabilizza molto meno di quanto aveva previsto. Magari non è poi tanto fondamentale riuscire a percepirlo con i sensi che ha perduto. In fondo, e al pensiero le sue labbra si incurvano in automatico, la presenza di Stiles è abbastanza rumorosa e ingombrante da non necessitare di aiuti soprannaturali. Al diavolo, alla fine non è che il lupo l’abbia mai aiutato molto a capire chi era e chi non era affidabile: tanto per cambiare, invece che fidarsi alla cieca o non fidarsi per principio, può sperimentare qualcosa di diverso e cercare di conoscere meglio Stiles. Conoscerlo davvero.  
C’è un solo modo per farlo.  
Derek si alza dal divano e afferra la sacca, la apre con un gesto deciso e ne svuota il contenuto sul letto. Fuggire non ha mai funzionato, forse è arrivato il momento di provare a restare.

 

  
  
_Il Lupo è incuriosito. Rimane accucciato, con il muso appoggiato sulle zampe anteriori, e osserva con attenzione. L’umano ha un odore rassicurante; odora quasi di Branco. Il Lupo però ha ancora timore, e preferisce restare nascosto, al sicuro._  


 

 

Derek lancia un’occhiata distratta alle parete. Le lancette la pensano esattamente come il suo stomaco: è tempo di preparare la cena. Mentre posiziona il cestello delle verdure sotto l’acqua corrente, non può fare a meno di chiedersi quand’è che è diventato normale possedere un orologio a muro. O una cucina completa di fornelli, frigo e lavello. E lì prende la saggia decisione di smetterla di porsi domande, perché ha appena aperto il pensile per recuperare il wok e il senso di surrealtà non può che aumentare drasticamente.  
La padella gliel’ha regalata Stiles, con tanto di griglia di bambù e coperchio con la valvola per regolare il vapore. L’orologio se l’è comprato da solo, dopo la terza volta in cui Stiles si è lamentato perché il suo smartphone era scarico alla fine di una lunga giornata di lavoro e non poteva controllare l’ora da nessuna parte. Tanto che c’era, Derek ha acquistato anche un caricabatteria per il suo modello di telefono. Giusto per sicurezza.  
Chiuso il rubinetto e lasciate le verdure a sgocciolare, Derek si mette a sedere su uno sgabello e comincia a sbucciare le patate. Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse succedere, ma in momenti come questo si sente vicino alla sua famiglia in una maniera che non ha smesso di lasciarlo senza fiato. Per anni ha considerato la memoria del passato soltanto un fardello insostenibile; è sciocco che una cosa semplice come cucinare gli riporti invece alla mente la gioia delle serate trascorse con Laura ad aiutare la mamma, quando erano troppo piccoli perfino per arrivare bene al piano di lavoro. Come se concedersi una parvenza di consuetudine domestica avesse aperto uno spiraglio attraverso strati opachi di dolore e senso di colpa, lasciandogli intravedere la luce che c’è dietro.  
Sono un paio di mesi che si è ristabilito a Beacon Hills, e il mondo non è ancora crollato. Non c’è stato alcun cataclisma, né invasione di creature demoniache risalite direttamente dagli inferi. Derek non ha visto nemmeno l’ombra di un pericolo soprannaturale. Anzi, se deve essere sincero, non ha visto l’ombra di creature soprannaturali di nessun tipo. I membri del branco di Beacon Hills non sembrano intenzionati a infilarsi a forza nei suoi spazi. A eccezione di qualche discreto sms di bentornato, non ha avuto contatti con Scott e gli altri. Derek sospetta di che sia opera di Stiles.  
È quasi inquietante notare quanto Stiles sia in grado di identificare con precisione chirurgica qual è il limite oltre il quale Derek non è pronto a spingersi. Non che non sia sempre stato incredibilmente intuitivo; la verità è che quand’era adolescente non possedeva l’empatia necessaria per agire di conseguenza, o forse era soltanto troppo impegnato a tenere in vita se stesso e i suoi amici per perdere tempo a preoccuparsene. Adesso invece sembra sapere per istinto che Derek non è preparato ad affrontare il resto del branco. Questo non gli impedisce di presentarsi al loft ogni sera che non ha il turno di notte, né di tentare di monitorare la dieta di Derek come un tempo faceva con suo padre. Derek nei suoi anni di vagabondaggio deve essersi rammollito parecchio, perché invece che irritarlo la cosa lo fa sentire stranamente toccato. Abbastanza da installare un angolo cottura con penisola, ecco.  
Si è appena alzato per gettare le bucce e sciacquare le patate, quando il baccano che proviene dal pianerottolo lo allerta dell’arrivo di Stiles. Gli scappa un mezzo sorriso di gratitudine: è vero che quell’imbranato non riuscirebbe a essere silenzioso neanche se lo volesse, ma Derek non può fare a meno di pensare che ultimamente si stia mettendo d’impegno per sopperire al fatto che lui non può più percepirlo arrivare da lontano. Tra il passo da carro armato arrugginito e le canzoni idiote che fischietta o canticchia tra sé e sé, pure un sordo lo sentirebbe da un chilometro.  
Nonostante non ne abbiano davvero parlato, Derek sa che ci sono frangenti in cui il suo disagio è fin troppo leggibile dal linguaggio del suo corpo. C’è poco da fare, detesta essere preso di sorpresa, è una delle cose a cui non si abituerà mai. Dopo venticinque anni passati ad avere una consapevolezza intrinseca di ciò che ti circonda, perderla è come essere perennemente allo scoperto. Non gli piace non poter fiutare se è entrato qualcuno mentre non c’era, o se hanno toccato le sue cose mentre era distratto. Non gli piace non sentire cosa stanno dicendo le persone che lo osservano di sottecchi dall’altro capo della strada. Stiles lo ha capito, e ha l’accortezza di annunciarsi a distanza. Poi magari non si sogna comunque di bussare, ma Derek non pretende mica i miracoli.  
«Ommioddio, sto morendo di fame» è l’esordio di Stiles, accompagnato dal tonfo di chiavi e portafoglio che vengono mollati distrattamente sul mobiletto all’ingresso. Perché sì, Derek di questi tempi possiede anche quello. «Che si mangia di buono?» Senza attendere una risposta, Stiles si arrampica su uno sgabello dal lato esterno del bancone e si sporge in avanti per curiosare. «Ohhh, stai preparando la ratatouille?» esclama in tono estasiato. «Serve aiuto?»  
Derek decide di non soffermarsi troppo sul fatto che Stiles ha riconosciuto il piatto dai soli ingredienti perché l’hanno già cucinato insieme almeno un paio di volte. «Tranquillo, devo giusto affettare le verdure. Mettiti comodo.»  
Stiles lo studia per un istante, poi si alza a recuperare una birra dal frigo, la apre e si riaccomoda di fronte a lui, puntellando i gomiti sul ripiano. La sorseggia in silenzio, se si esclude qualche mugugno soddisfatto.  
Derek si ritrova a fissarlo stupito. In realtà è una cosa che gli capita di fare più spesso di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere. Un po’ come con Cora, ci sono momenti in cui il suo cervello ancora fatica ad associare il ragazzino spastico che conosceva all’uomo sereno che ha davanti. Momenti in cui si aspetta che Stiles debba quanto meno protestare, se non addirittura dare di matto, diventare isterico e tentare in ogni modo di assumere il controllo della situazione per assicurarsi che tutto vada secondo i suoi piani. Poco importa se si tratta di una questione di vita o di morte o di una semplice cena.  
Derek si dà mentalmente del cretino e china il capo sulla carota che sta tagliando a rondelle nel tentativo di nascondere il sorriso che gli arriccia gli angoli della bocca.  
Stiles, che è seduto a mezzo metro di distanza, lo nota comunque. «Che hai da ridacchiare?» gli domanda incuriosito.  
Derek scuote la testa e riversa le verdure affettate dentro il wok. Stiles, invece di punzecchiarlo per avere una risposta, rimane in attesa, dandogli la possibilità di raccogliere le idee. Come volevasi dimostrare.  
«Sei cambiato» finisce per dire Derek. Che è una maniera un filo stringata di riassumere mesi di riflessioni, ma non si può dire che non sia il nocciolo del discorso.  
Stiles inarca un sopracciglio. «Da quando ci siamo visti ieri?»  
«No, idiota» non può fare a meno di rimbrottarlo. «Da quando sono partito.»  
Stiles a quel punto sbarra gli occhi e scoppia a ridere di cuore. «Amico, me lo voglio augurare!» riesce a dire quando si calma. «L’adolescenza ha la data di scadenza. Grazie al cielo, aggiungerei.»  
Derek si sforza di trovare le parole giuste. «Lo Stiles che conoscevo non sarebbe mai stato capace di rimanersene fermo senza fare nulla, nemmeno per trenta secondi. Adesso, per esempio, si sarebbe alzato e avrebbe cercato di sfilarmi il coltello di mano» spiega, con gli occhi ancora fissi sul tagliere. «Il tutto rinfacciandomi che le fette non sono abbastanza regolari e quindi la cottura non sarà uniforme.»  
«Un rompicoglioni mica da niente, insomma» interviene Stiles.  
Derek trasale e solleva lo sguardo di scatto. Stiles per fortuna non sembra affatto offeso. Sta sorridendo.  
«L’iperattività è una brutta bestia» spiega, mentre fa scorrere un dito sul vetro umido della bottiglia che ha tra le mani, come se anche lui avesse bisogno di un istante per mettere in ordine i pensieri. «È qualcosa con cui, in linea di massima, si convive tutta la vita. Che però non vuol dire che le cose non migliorino, con il tempo… Non voglio generalizzare, perché ogni caso è diverso, ma per quello che mi riguarda entrare nell’età adulta ha fatto tutta la differenza del mondo.»  
«In che modo?» gli domanda Derek, con sincera curiosità.  
«Oh, vediamo, da dove inizio? Beh, tanto per cominciare, lascia che te lo dica, non avere il cervello perennemente bombardato di ormoni aiuta parecchio.» Stiles arrossisce appena mentre lo dice. «Per di più, fino a qualche anno fa non ero certo uno da prendere ad esempio in quanto a regolarità con l’Adderal. Con la marea di casini che ci capitavano, non facevo che saltare pastiglie o sovradosare quando mi serviva di restare sveglio. Che è una roba completamente folle, lo so, non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica! Ora non lo farei mai. Ho gli allarmi impostati sul cellulare e il blister sempre con me, non ti preoccupare. Perché, appunto, non sono più un ragazzino irresponsabile. E poi perché è cento volte più facile quando non sei intrappolato in una piscina da un kanima o rinchiuso in uno scantinato da un cacciatore impazzito, diciamocelo» aggiunge facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Il fatto che Stiles sia in grado di scherzare su certe cose tende ad avere un effetto contrastante su Derek: se da un lato gli fa venire voglia di afferrarlo per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a fargli battere i denti, dall’altro le fa sembrare meno spaventose anche a lui. In fondo, cambiato o meno, non sarebbe Stiles se non lo mandasse almeno un po’ in confusione. Per evitare di finire a fissarlo con aria torva, Derek finge di concentrarsi sulla melanzana che sta affettando.  
«Considera che il settore farmaceutico ha fatto passi da gigante sui disturbi neurologici. Prima non c’era una grande sensibilizzazione a riguardo, un ragazzino iperattivo era considerato solo una gran rottura di coglioni. Al giorno d’oggi ci sono più studi, più ricerca… le medicine sono migliorate, chi le prescrive è più informato, idem noi che le assumiamo. Non potrei mai fare il lavoro che faccio se non avessi imparato a gestire le mie reazioni.»  
Derek annuisce. «Devo ammettere che mi sono posto il problema, dato che sei in polizia da quasi due anni.»  
«Per questo non posso che essere grato a mio padre. Dopo il diploma, quando gli ho detto che volevo seguire le sue orme, la prima cosa che ha fatto è stato agguantarmi per un orecchio e trascinarmi dritto dalla Morrell.»  
È il turno di Derek di inarcare un sopracciglio.  
«Marin ha un pessimo gusto in fatto di Alpha e di branchi e di branchi di Alpha, ma come terapista sa il fatto suo» continua Stiles. «Bisogna superare una serie di test psicologici anche solo per poter partecipare ai sei mesi di addestramento. Papà sapeva che non avevo nessuna speranza di farcela senza aiuto specializzato. Non dopo il Nemeton e la… la Nogitsune.»  
L’ultima parola è appena sussurrata, come se le sue labbra esitassero a darle forma. Derek può comprendere meglio di molti altri; il mostro dei suoi incubi ha meno sillabe e un suono meno esotico, ma incute in lui lo stesso terrore istintivo. Senza che neppure se ne renda conto, le sue dita si stringono attorno al manico del coltello da cucina in una presa che ha davvero poco a che fare con le verdure alla julienne.  
Stiles sembra ritrovare la compostezza prima di lui. «Non sto nemmeno a dirti che all’inizio ho puntato parecchio i piedi. Sul serio, non puoi immaginare la resistenza passivo-aggressiva! Ma avevo torto, e papà aveva ragione. A volte crediamo di essere forti e poter fare tutto da soli… è la più grossa stronzata che possiamo raccontarci, Derek. Chiunque ha bisogno d’aiuto. Specialmente quelli come noi.»  
Derek non saprà mai come avrebbe risposto, ammesso di riuscire a trovare la voce per farlo, perché la cosa successiva che gli esce di bocca è un ansito di dolore.  
Stiles è al suo fianco tanto rapidamente da fare invidia ai riflessi di un Licantropo. «Oddio, fammi vedere!» gli ordina mentre gli afferra la mano sinistra. Derek segue il suo sguardo fino a raggiungere la ragione del suo gemito: l’indice, che teneva fermo l’ortaggio sul tagliere, adesso è adornato da un’incisione diagonale che va da una nocca all’altra.  
Stiles esamina la ferita per un istante e poi sembra esalare un sospiro di sollievo. «Non è profonda» commenta. «Forza, mettila sotto l’acqua per pulirla. Io intanto vado a recuperare la cassetta del pronto soccorso.»  
Derek si lascia guidare senza proteste. Per non essere profondo, brucia quanto l’inferno. E pulsa come se il cuore ci stesse pompando il sangue direttamente attraverso.  
Stiles nel frattempo sta scendendo le scale di ritorno dal bagno. «Per fortuna la tieni nello stesso posto. Se ci pensi è buffo, so dov’è perché sono sempre stato l’unico che aveva bisogno di usarla. Ecco, vieni, è meglio se la disinfettiamo subito.»  
Le dita di Stiles sono gentili mentre gli sollevano la mano e tamponano delicatamente con un batuffolo di cotone. Derek si ritrova a deglutire, e stavolta il martellio dei suoi battiti non ha nulla a che fare con la ferita.  
«Fa molto male?» gli domanda Stiles.  
«Se ti ho mai dato del rammollito, quando avevo ancora i miei poteri, ci tengo a scusarmi.» Che non è una risposta, eppure è qualcosa a cui Derek ha pensato parecchio da quando è diventato umano. «Non avevo idea che fosse così.»  
Stiles ha un’espressione perplessa. «Derek, ti ho visto con un braccio in cancrena per lo strozzalupo.»  
«Lo so» risponde lui, «ma poi guariva. Non sapevo cosa si provasse a svegliarsi il giorno dopo una caduta e sentirsi acciaccati ovunque. O ad avere un taglio che ci mette settimane a rimarginarsi. Preferirei di gran lunga un dolore lancinante che passa dopo mezzora che questa tortura che guarisce con il contagocce. A volte penso che un palo nello stomaco fosse meno doloroso di un graffio con la lametta da barba.»  
Stiles annuisce, e intanto fruga nella cassettina alla ricerca del rotolo di garza. «Ha un suo senso. È un po’ come quando si dice che è meglio estrarre un dente strappandolo alla radice con un gesto netto che stare lì a stuzzicarlo e farlo dondolare per giorni. Lo posso capire.»  
«Ecco, vedi?» A Derek scappa l’ennesimo sorriso. I suoi sorrisi hanno questo brutto vizio, quando c’è Stiles nei paraggi. «Sei cambiato davvero. Anni fa non ti saresti lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di prendermi in giro perché mi stavo lagnando come un bambino.»  
«Beh, sto per metterti un cerotto, se vuoi posso prima darti un bacino sul dito così passa la bua?» lo accontenta Stiles. «Che vuoi che ti dica, è facile essere buoni e pazienti quando ti ho qui davanti e so che stai bene, dito affettato a parte. Ti assicuro che ero molto meno rilassato quando non sapevo dov’eri e se avevi bisogno d’aiuto.»  
Derek probabilmente sta irradiando senso di colpa, almeno a giudicare dalla smorfia dispiaciuta che compare sulla faccia di Stiles, e da come si affretta a elaborare meglio.  
«Scusa, non era quello che volevo dire. O meglio, non volevo dirlo per farti sentire peggio. Quello che intendevo è che se quando sono qui con te mi vedi tanto sereno, è perché, beh, sono qui con te. Lo so che non sono un Licantropo, non lo sono mai stato, ma Derek, sono branco quanto gli altri. Sento il branco quanto gli altri, e quando un membro del mio branco è ferito o lontano è come se uggiolassi dentro. Che, mi rendo conto, è un’immagine ridicola, però è l’unico modo che ho per spiegarlo.»  
Derek vorrebbe dire qualcosa. Sa che dovrebbe. Purtroppo è completamente ammutolito.  
Stiles impreca tra i denti. «Hai idea di quanto sia stato terribile lasciarti accasciato a terra fuori dalla Iglesia, Derek? Ho avuto gli incubi per un secolo. Sono entrato nella chiesa pensando che saresti morto, e quando sono uscito ed eri ancora vivo… certo, più morto che vivo, ma ancora vivo, sono rimasto al tuo capezzale per tutto il tempo. I medici dovevano cacciarmi dalla stanza di peso ogni volta che c’era bisogno di rianimarti. Non mi sono mosso finché non sono stato sicuro che saresti guarito, perché al pensiero di voltarti di nuovo le spalle mentre eri in punto di morte mi veniva un attacco di panico. E la cosa ridicola è che prima della Iglesia non mi ero nemmeno reso conto di quanto ci tenevo a te.»  
Le mani di Stiles ora tremano appena, e la garza che sta sempre cercando di sistemare sulla ferita gli scivola tra le dita. Derek le copre con la mano illesa per rassicurarlo. Funziona meglio di quanto avesse sperato, perché Stiles prende fiato e gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso.  
«Quando sei tornato è stato come sentire una ferita che si rimarginava. Ironico, no?» commenta con un cenno del mento alla cassettina del pronto soccorso. «Mi hai ridato un pezzo di branco che avevo perso, ed è un pezzo importante, perché all’inizio c’eravamo solo io, tu e Scott, fa niente se nessuno dei tre era disposto ad ammetterlo.»  
Derek annuisce. È disposto ad ammetterlo adesso, dopo tanti anni, e spera che non valga di meno.  
«E hai fatto anche di più. Sei rimasto, e mi hai regalato un’amicizia così importante che… Derek, non puoi non sapere quanto sei importante per me.»  
Per un singolo momento, nitido e cristallino, Derek ha l’impressione di riuscire perfettamente a sentire cosa sta provando Stiles: un affetto sconfinato, striato da una nota dolce di imbarazzo. L’idea di poterlo davvero percepire gli toglie il fiato tanto quanto l’ammissione di Stiles. Derek prende un respiro profondo per schiarirsi la mente. La realtà è che sono talmente vicini che non ha bisogno di super olfatto per inspirare il suo odore, né di super udito per ascoltare il battito del suo cuore. I loro sguardi sono incatenati, così come lo sono le loro mani. Le parole di Stiles risuonano ancora nell’aria, e le sue guance sono tanto arrossate che Derek può praticamente percepirne il calore. No, non ha bisogno di illudersi di aver ritrovato il suo lupo per capire cosa sta provando Stiles. Può leggerlo benissimo da solo.  
«Anche tu sei importante per me» mormora quando riesce a riprendere il controllo di sé. «Sono felice di essere tornato.»  
Il sorriso di Stiles è raggiante, e gli illumina l’intero viso. Prima di tornare a occuparsi del taglio sul suo dito, Stiles gli stringe brevemente la mano. Derek ricambia la stretta con gratitudine, consapevole di come quella non sia l’unica ferita che Stiles lo sta aiutando a far rimarginare.


	4. Conquiste

Il ritmo delle suole che impattano sul terreno lo accompagna, regolare e rassicurante, mentre imbocca la diramazione del sentiero che si addentra nel profondo della Riserva. La cadenza del suo stesso respiro, piacevolmente affannato dallo sforzo dell’attività fisica, è l’unico sottofondo di cui Derek ha bisogno. Non gli è mai piaciuto ascoltare musica mentre corre, ancor meno adesso che deve aguzzare l’udito per poter essere certo di sentire quello che gli succede attorno. Non è necessariamente una questione di ipervigilanza: sono trascorsi all’incirca otto mesi da quando è tornato a vivere a Beacon Hills e la cosa più pericolosa che ha incrociato nella foresta è stata un nido di vespe. Considerato che va a correre con regolarità, la stilla d’allarme che ha avvertito le prime volte che si è avventurato nel folto del boscaglia è scemata, a dispetto del suo desiderio di essere cauto. Ragion per cui non si tratta unicamente dei rumori che sono tipica avvisaglia di una minaccia incombente, si tratta di tutte quelle sonorità che gli ricordano che la Riserva è viva e pulsante. Il fruscio delle fronde più alte degli alberi, agitate dal vento. Il cinguettio degli uccelli. Il frinire dei grilli.  
Ci è voluto del tempo, prima che Derek imparasse di nuovo ad apprezzare suoni, odori e sapori con i suoi sensi meno sviluppati. Stare in mezzo alla natura, dove ogni percezione è acuita dall’assenza del sovraccarico sensoriale tipico delle zone abitate, lo ha aiutato molto.  
Ci sono dei momenti in cui la necessità di quiete è così pressante da diventare quasi un’urgenza fisica, giorni in cui Derek ha bisogno di correre e correre per ore, spingendosi al limite delle sue forze, fino a essere così sfinito da non avere più la minima energia da dedicare ai cattivi pensieri.  
Stiles, in qualche modo, sembra riconoscere sempre le giornate no. Probabilmente è perché, di tanto in tanto, anche lui ha le sue.  
Stiles è una presenza costante senza essere mai un’imposizione. Capisce istintivamente quando Derek vuole davvero stare solo, così come sa quando invece gli basta rimanersene seduto sul divano senza dire una parola, la spalla premuta contro la sua, con un film qualsiasi che scorre sullo schermo e la voce di Stiles che commenta ogni singola scena. Cosa ancora più importante, è in grado di identificare alla perfezione i frangenti in cui Derek è convinto di desiderare solitudine e silenzio, mentre quello che gli occorre davvero è essere forzato fuori dal suo guscio.  
Stiles può essere diverso in tante cose; è innegabile che sia più sereno e più maturo di quanto non fosse quando si sono conosciuti. Ciononostante, ci sono parti del suo carattere che non cambieranno mai. Stiles è capace di riempire tutti i silenzi, compresi quelli nella testa di Derek. Piano piano, con Stiles accanto, il vuoto lasciato dal lupo inizia a farsi sempre più piccolo.  
È qualcosa di inaspettato, e Derek non saprebbe dire come sia successo, eppure quasi senza rendersene conto ha cominciato ad accettare l’idea che forse nel mondo c’è un posto per un Derek privo della sua metà soprannaturale. Ha iniziato a credere che qualcuno può volergli bene anche così, anche ora che ha perso un pezzo di sé che per lui era fondamentale quanto l’ossigeno. È difficile pensare altrimenti, quando Stiles gli sorride con talmente tanto calore che a Derek pare di percepirne la gioia che aleggia nell’aria tra loro.  
La cosa più sorprendente, visti i suoi trascorsi, è quanto Derek si stia aprendo con Stiles. È un genere di confidenza e complicità che non gli capitava di sperimentare fin dalla morte di Laura e, considerato che non è mai riuscito a raccontarle di Kate, probabilmente nemmeno allora. È che Stiles non lo fa mai sentire giudicato, anzi, al contrario è riuscito, a botte di logica e di una notevole cocciutaggine, a farlo ragionare su un paio di concetti fondamentali che a lui per assurdo sfuggivano completamente. Come il fatto che se è vero che Derek si sente ancora più difettoso di prima, perché quella attuale non è la sua condizione naturale e lui non è abituato a gestire i nuovi sensi ridotti, tutti gli umani sono e si sentono imperfetti, in una maniera o nell’altra. Tutti gli umani sono soggetti alla fragilità del loro corpo e alla fallibilità dei loro istinti, quindi lui non è poi svantaggiato come crede. Adesso sta solo giocando alla pari con Stiles, ad esempio, che per di più per anni è stato doppiamente svantaggiato per via della sua sindrome di iperattività. Oppure come il fatto che non potersi affidare ai vantaggi della Licantropia lo costringe a fermarsi e analizzare le situazioni prima di agire, il che non è certo un male per uno che nella vita ha preso fin troppe decisioni azzardate e dai risultati catastrofici.  
In una delle loro conversazioni sui pregi e i difetti dell’essere umani, Derek ha trovato il coraggio di domandare quale sia stata la ragione che ha spinto Stiles a farsi da parte, dopo la sua uscita dall’ospedale, mentre il resto del branco si arrabattava alla ricerca di una cura. Stiles gli ha spiegato che per lui la cosa importante era che Derek fosse vivo e sulla via di una seppur lenta guarigione. Il resto non contava, e trovava stupido e controproducente accanirsi per fargli riavere i suoi poteri, perché non era la Licantropia a renderlo uno di loro, e non è il lupo a renderlo completo. Mannaro o meno, ciò che Stiles prova per lui non cambia.  
L’aura di calore che ha avvolto tutto il suo essere a quelle parole gli è rimasta addosso per giorni interi.  
Stiles alcuni mesi fa è addirittura riuscito ad abbattere le sue reticenze e convincerlo a fissare un appuntamento con Marin Morrell. Derek si trova costretto ad ammettere che, a dispetto delle sue remore, la manciata di sedute che hanno fatto insieme gli ha lasciato una buona sensazione e molto su cui riflettere.  
Sono solo piccoli passi, ne è cosciente, ma per la prima volta sta venendo a patti con il fatto che, se anche questa è la sua nuova normalità, non significa che non possa trovare un equilibrio. Ricominciare a vivere forse è qualcosa che merita perfino lui.  
Ciò non toglie che sia difficile abituarsi a vedere il mondo da un punto di vista differente. Gli capita con mille cose disparate, in quelle occasioni in cui si ritrova a spingere i suoi sensi in avanti alla ricerca di un riscontro che non è più alla sua portata. Morrell lo chiama “la sindrome dell’arto amputato”. È quello che succede a coloro che perdono un braccio o una mano, e poi per anni hanno l’impressione di poter percepire terminazioni nervose che sono state recise, e che dunque non possono restituire degli stimoli reali. Il cervello continua a pensare che debbano essere lì e a comportarsi di conseguenza, perché in questi casi l’istinto tende a prevalere sulla ragione. Per Derek il suo lupo mancante è esattamente la stessa cosa: non basta sapere che l’ha perso per cancellare gli automatismi di una vita.  
La macchietta di aconito selvatico che sta sorpassando durante la sua corsa giornaliera ne è una dimostrazione perfetta. Ogni volta che percorre quello specifico tratto di Riserva, vuoi per un impulso radicato, vuoi per mera abitudine, una nausea familiare gli risale dallo stomaco e una serie di brividi gli fanno rizzare i peli di tutto il corpo. È stupido, perché Derek è consapevole che, a meno di non ficcarsene in bocca una quantità astronomica, lo strozzalupo per lui non è più letale.  
Ci sono cose in cui l’essere tornato a Beacon Hills non aiuta affatto. Derek ricorda bene di essersi imbattuto altre volte nelle piantine dai fiori viola durante i suoi viaggi e, al di là del disagio emotivo, non gli sembra di aver provato un fastidio fisico tanto netto e preciso. Sicuramente essere nella Riserva spinge la sua mente a collegare l’aconito con eventi traumatici, acuendo di conseguenza la sua reazione.  
Derek scuote la testa per snebbiarsi la mente e si affretta a passare oltre. Ha tutta l’intenzione di arrivare al loft con tempo abbondante per farsi una bella doccia rilassante e cucinare qualcosa prima che Stiles stacchi dal lavoro e lo raggiunga per cena.

 

  
  
_Il Lupo adesso si sente più forte, più sicuro. Si avvicina sempre quando l’Umano è nei paraggi e a volte, dopo essersi accertato che nessuno gli stia prestando troppa attenzione, gli si accoccola accanto pigramente e si lascia dare una grattatina dietro le orecchie. Con cautela._

 

 

«Accidenti a te, Derek... se mi tieni stretto così riesco a dormire come un bambino perfino io.»  
La voce di Stiles si insinua attraverso la cortina del sonno, lieve come una carezza. È giusto un mormorio, ma Derek, anche in quello stato confuso che precede la veglia, si ritrova a tendersi istintivamente alla ricerca di un contatto. La sua mano incontra una superficie verticale che cede appena sotto la pressione del palmo. Confuso e ancora parecchio intontito, Derek solleva a fatica le palpebre, sbattendole più volte per schiarire la vista.  
È sul divano, adesso ricorda. Riporta il braccio al petto e strofina pigramente una guancia contro la stoffa prima di stiracchiare il collo indolenzito.  
Lui e Stiles si sono addormentati insieme davanti alla tv. Stavano facendo una maratona su Netflix dell’ultimo poliziesco a cui Stiles si è appassionato; a Derek non importa poi troppo cosa guardano, Stiles non ha dei brutti gusti e finisce sempre per coinvolgerlo con il suo entusiasmo. Derek non ha davvero nulla di cui lamentarsi, specie se a metà serata Stiles gli appoggia la testa su una spalla e, quando Derek aggiusta la posizione passandogli un braccio attorno alla schiena, si limita ad accoccolarsi meglio contro di lui.  
È già successo che si assopissero così, e probabilmente succederà di nuovo. Al pensiero un sorriso assonnato gli incurva le labbra. Beh, in fondo non è poi così strano che Derek si ritrovi a sognare Stiles che gli sussurra frasi romantiche… sì, perché deve per forza averlo sognato, dato che a una breve perlustrazione del loft con lo sguardo Derek non scorge traccia di lui.  
Non prova nemmeno a fingersi stupito dalla direzione presa dal suo subconscio un istante prima di svegliarsi. La verità è che non può che considerarla una progressione naturale delle cose. Negli ultimi mesi lui e Stiles sono scivolati l’uno nella vita dell’altro andando a incastrarsi come due pezzi di un puzzle, fino al punto in cui la familiarità tra loro è diventata una seconda pelle.  
Ci sono momenti in cui Stiles scoppia a ridere di cuore, o gesticola animatamente mentre gli parla di qualcuno che ama o di qualcosa che lo entusiasma, ed è così colmo di tutto ciò che c’è di bello al mondo che Derek è pronto a esplodere per l’overdose di sentimento. Ormai ha capito da un pezzo di volere qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, eppure una volta tanto non ha fretta, perché sa che Stiles non andrà da nessuna parte. E, ancora più importante, sa che Stiles si merita di avere accanto una persona che sia in grado di amarlo e di essere lì per lui al cento per cento. Derek sta pian piano imparando a convivere con la nuova versione di sé, mentre trova dei meccanismi per venire a patti  
con i traumi del passato che non si è mai fermato davvero ad affrontare. Sta lavorando su se stesso, e lo sta facendo anche per diventare quella persona.  
Per ora si accontenta di crogiolarsi in quello che già condividono, che è molto più di quanto si sia azzardato ad augurarsi di poter avere nell’ultimo decennio. È il tipo di affetto genuino che gli ha permesso di crescere sereno e al sicuro, quello che condividevano i suoi genitori, tra loro e con lui e le sue sorelle. La mera capacità di ripensare alla sua famiglia senza sprofondare in un baratro di depressione e sensi di colpa è un progresso di cui non può che andare fiero.  
Resosi conto di essere rimasto disteso per diversi minuti a rimbambirsi con romanticherie su Stiles, per altro con un sorriso da ebete stampato in faccia, Derek si riscuote e si tira su a sedere. Con un grosso sbadiglio, va ad aprire la porta che dà sul terrazzo per arieggiare il loft. La brezza del mattino è fresca, ma non fredda. Lo avvolge invitante, così Derek decide di uscire per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di lasciare che lo aiuti a svegliarsi del tutto.  
Una volta all’aperto, con i gomiti appoggiati al parapetto, Derek si sporge per sbirciare il traffico della strada che costeggia il suo palazzo. È sorpreso della vista di una jeep azzurra inconfondibile che esce proprio in quel momento dal parcheggio.  
Quindi quando si è svegliato Stiles era appena andato via. Con un veloce calcolo mentale Derek valuta che, con tutta probabilità, era addirittura in ascensore. Se avesse ancora il lupo, Derek potrebbe convincersi di aver davvero sentito un commento che Stiles stava facendo fra sé e sé durante la discesa. Invece non può che ridacchiare di se stesso: è chiaro che non c’è niente di soprannaturale, è solo abbastanza cotto da sognare Stiles che gli mormora cose carine all’orecchio mentre dorme.

 


	5. Insieme

Il borbottio dell’acqua sul fornello lo distrae da quella che di recente è diventata una delle sue attività preferite: la contemplazione silenziosa di Stiles. Ormai lo fa senza rendersene conto; ogni qualvolta che Stiles è concentrato e non gli presta attenzione, Derek si ritrova a occhieggiarlo imbambolato come un quindicenne con una cotta. La cosa dovrebbe imbarazzarlo a morte, c’è poco da fare, e invece lo fa sentire felice ed eccitato come quando davvero era soltanto un ragazzino alle prese con le infatuazioni adolescenziali. Prima di Paige e della sequela di passi falsi che hanno condizionato la sua intera esistenza. Stiles è gioia, per lui. È voglia di vivere e di dimenticare la paura.  
Derek scuote la testa per snebbiarsi la mente. Spegne il gas e apre il bollitore, e decide di aggiungere un cucchiaino di foglie essiccate in più rispetto alla solita dose, perché è tardi e sono infreddoliti e non ha voglia di attendere una lunga infusione per poter bere la tazza di tè fumante di cui hanno entrambi bisogno.  
Sono rientrati da poco. C’è sempre una lieve corrente di meraviglia, dentro di lui, alla consapevolezza che Stiles ha guidato dritto verso il loft, come se l’idea di tornare a dormire nel suo appartamento non lo avesse neppure lontanamente sfiorato. La cosa ridicola è che nemmeno Derek si è posto il problema fintanto che non si è ritrovato dentro casa ad appendere la giacca e a offrirsi di preparare qualcosa di caldo. A sua difesa, la presenza di Stiles è così costante che a volte a Derek sembra di sentire il suo odore che impregna ogni superficie perfino con il suo naso umano. È sui cuscini del divano, sui vestiti che di tanto in tanto Derek gli presta per stare più comodo e nel cassetto che gli ha messo a disposizione al piano di sopra.  
È stata una progressione graduale. Si sono appisolati insieme davanti alla tv per caso, una sera, e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora finché a un certo punto, che Derek non è in grado di identificare con precisione, è diventato normale per Stiles addormentarsi lì con lui piuttosto che tornare a casa propria. Così come per Derek è diventato normale, quando Stiles ha il turno di notte, cominciare la giornata con il profumo delle ciambelle calde che Stiles compra al caffè vicino alla Stazione di Polizia prima di andare a svegliarlo.  
Quasi avesse percepito su di sé l’intensità della sua attenzione, Stiles interrompe lo zapping metodico con cui si sta intrattenendo e si gira a osservarlo con aria piena di aspettativa.  
«Non è ancora pronto?» gli domanda con un accenno di broncio. «Sono mezzo congelato.»  
«C’è una coperta sulla poltrona, sotto i cuscini» gli fa notare Derek.  
Stiles si tende a recuperarla e se la avvolge attorno alle spalle. Gli regala un grosso sorriso di gratitudine e riporta gli occhi sullo schermo e le dita sul telecomando.  
Erano fuori con il branco, stanotte. Non è da molto che Derek ha ripreso a incontrare gli altri; con l’arrivo dell’estate e la fine delle lezioni Beacon Hills si è ripopolata della sua rappresentanza soprannaturale e Stiles, da subdolo macchinatore quale è, ha cominciato a infilare qua e là nelle loro conversazioni accenni a questo o quell’impegno, lasciando a Derek un invito da cogliere tra le righe. In principio è stata una cena con Scott, poi un caffè con Lydia e Jordan, e di lì alla fine della bella stagione Derek aveva pian piano ripreso familiarità un po’ con tutti. Una volta tornati all’università, continuare a mantenere i contatti non è stato che una conseguenza scontata.  
Riallacciare i rapporti con le uniche persone che gli hanno voluto bene nella sua vita adulta ha contribuito non poco a consolidare l’equilibrio interiore che Derek sta lentamente riconquistando, un piccolo sforzo dopo l’altro. Forse anche in questo Stiles ha ragione: non serve essere lupi per aver bisogno di un branco.  
Il modo in cui i ragazzi lo hanno accolto a braccia aperte, unito alle prospettiva differente di guardare alle cose che ha imparato durante la terapia, gli ha consentito di accettare che la sua presenza non è necessariamente un peso come ha sempre creduto; al contrario, può essere la benvenuta. Ci ha messo un po’ a collegare che la medesima cosa vale per sua sorella, ma di recente hanno iniziato a sentirsi più di frequente, a parlare più a lungo e di argomenti meno superficiali. Derek sta giusto racimolando il coraggio di andare oltre e invitarla a passare del tempo da lui. Stiles è sicuro che Cora accetterà.  
Derek si riscuote: si è di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri. Controlla il tè, che nel frattempo è pronto, e recupera un paio di grosse tazze dal pensile.  
Stiles durante l’attesa si è finalmente fermato su un canale che trasmette la replica di un telefilm di fantascienza. Derek appoggia il vassoio sul tavolino di fronte al divano e versa l’infuso, prima di porgere una tazza a Stiles e di accomodarsi con la sua stretta tra le dita.  
«Mhhh» mormora Stiles. Accosta la tazza al viso e per un minuto buono continua a tenere lo sguardo sullo schermo, a tratti inspirando il vapore e a tratti soffiando sul liquido scuro. Al primo assaggio storce il naso in una maniera talmente buffa che Derek si trattiene a stento dallo scompigliargli i capelli come si fa con i bambini. «Derek!» Il suo tono è così scandalizzato che Derek deve affrettarsi a sorseggiare a sua volta la bevanda per mascherare un sorriso. «È deteinato!»  
«Già» si limita a rispondere.  
L’espressione di Stiles trabocca orrore e tradimento. «È già abbastanza tragico che debba rinunciare al caffè dopo cena, se adesso cominci anche a-»  
«Scordatelo» lo interrompe Derek. «Se tu puoi tenere il conto di quanta carne rossa mangio alla settimana, io posso tenere il conto di quanta caffeina ingurgiti in ventiquattrore.»  
No, non suonano affatto come una vecchia coppia sposata.  
Stiles gli risponde con uno sbuffo rassegnato. Svuota comunque la tazza e poi lo spintona appena con una spalla. Derek prende l’invito per quello che è e qualche istante dopo sono accoccolati insieme sotto la coperta. Derek fatica a ricordare l’ultima volta che si è sentito altrettanto felice.

 

  
  
_Il Lupo è sereno. Ha ritrovato il suo Branco, e il suo Umano ormai divide la Tana con lui. Si stanno ancora annusando un po’, come è giusto che sia quando trovi il tuo Compagno, ma il Lupo sa che resteranno insieme. Dopo tanto, tanto tempo, il Lupo è di nuovo libero._

 

 

Derek afferra il piatto bagnato con le dita coperte dal telo da cucina prima che la povera stoviglia innocente possa fare una brutta fine, tipo ad esempio schiantarsi sul pavimento ai loro piedi in un’esplosione di schegge acuminate. Stiles, che in teoria dovrebbe porgergli le cose da asciugare e non lanciargliele come se fossero dei frisbee, in realtà è più concentrato sul raccontargli delle ultime peripezie al lavoro che sull’insaponare e sciacquare bicchieri e posate.  
«… e papà, oddio Derek, avresti dovuto vederlo! È diventato letteralmente paonazzo da quanto si stava sforzando di non scoppiare a ridere. Non ho mai visto nulla di così divertente, nell’intera Centrale non si sentiva volare una mosca…»  
Derek posa il piatto sopravvissuto sul ripiano e si volta a salvare anche il successivo, dando sfoggio del fatto che sì, avrà pure perso i riflessi soprannaturali, ma quelli umani funzionano ancora bene.  
Sono rimasti a casa, quella domenica, perché lo Sceriffo e Natalie sono andati a trovare Lydia all’università. Ciononostante, Stiles non si è fatto scoraggiare dal preparare un pranzo degno di questo nome, seppur a dosi ridotte per due commensali. Con la pancia piena di buon cibo e il loft permeato da un’atmosfera rilassata e domestica, Derek non può che sentirsi appagato e un pochino letargico. Si lascia cullare dalla gioia e dall’entusiasmo che colorano la voce di Stiles, senza davvero seguire per filo e per segno il resoconto.  
Se avesse avuto una sfera di cristallo per vedersi, soltanto un anno e mezzo fa, in piedi in una cucina arredata di tutto punto a lavare i piatti con Stiles Stilinski, avrebbe pensato di aver perso definitivamente il senno. Ora come ora, invece, fatica a immaginare la sua vita in qualunque altro modo. No, non è vero, potrebbe riuscirci benissimo, è che proprio non vuole. Perché dovrebbe? In questo preciso istante, qui davanti al lavello, con uno strofinaccio tra le mani e il chiacchierio di Stiles nelle orecchie, Derek è felice e completo come non lo è mai stato. Ed è esattamente come millantano quei libri a cui non ha mai creduto: ogni cosa è amplificata dal cuore che batte più forte. I colori sono più vividi, i suoni più vivaci, i sapori più intensi. Alla fin fine al diavolo il lupo, a quanto pare gli bastava innamorarsi.  
«…te lo giuro, è stato il momento più glorioso della mia carriera in Polizia!» Stiles gesticola animatamente, schizzando acqua saponata un po’ ovunque, Derek compreso. «Beh, okay, tranne quella volta la scorsa primavera quando ero di pattuglia e ho avuto la fortuna sfacciata di beccare Coach Finstock che superava il limite di velocità di appena 5 miglia e ho potuto torturarlo per un quarto d’ora buono prima di lasciarlo andare senza fargli la multa, perché sono un bastardo ma non fino a questo punto. Ah, il dolce gusto della vendetta per i mille mila giri di campo ammazza cristiani che mi ha fatto fare durante gli allenamenti di lacrosse-»  
Anche se non stava ascoltando con chissà quanta attenzione, Derek non può fare a meno di notare che Stiles si è zittito di colpo. Ripone il bicchiere che ha appena asciugato e solleva gli occhi con un’espressione interrogativa, per ritrovarsi addosso quelli di Stiles, che lo sta osservando con la bocca dischiusa e le guance leggermente arrossate.  
Derek deglutisce a vuoto. «Che succede?» si sforza di domandare.  
«Hai…» Stiles fa un gesto vago a mezz’aria, che non serve in alcun modo a rispondere al suo quesito. Derek rimane in attesa, e un attimo dopo il cervello gli va del tutto in cortocircuito perché Stiles gli sta strofinando l’incavo del mento con un pollice ancora umido. «Schiuma» bisbiglia, «hai della schiuma sulla barba.»  
È l’istinto che lo porta a sollevare una mano e coprire quella di Stiles, senza smettere per un secondo di sostenere il suo sguardo. Ed è sempre seguendo l’istinto che Derek, con una lieve pressione sul dorso, fa scorrere le dita di Stiles fino a poterci premere contro le labbra.  
Stiles resta fermo, in quell’immobilità ricercata di chi ha paura che il più piccolo movimento possa spezzare l’incanto. Non riesce però a dominare le reazioni involontarie del suo corpo; il respiro che fuoriesce frammentato, le pupille che si dilatano e i battiti talmente accelerati da risuonare come un tamburo perfino alle orecchie ormai umane di Derek. Il tempo si sospende e li racchiude, in bilico sulla soglia di un futuro inevitabile. Insieme.  
«Derek» sussurra Stiles, e nonostante non sia che un soffio Derek ne percepisce il richiamo come una forza fisica, solida e reale, che lo smuove e lo attrae a sé. A voler essere fiscali, è lui a far scivolare la mano, che continuava a stringere quella di Stiles, giù lungo il braccio fino a raggiungere il gomito, dove si àncora per attirare Stiles più vicino, petto contro petto, bocca contro bocca.  
Il contatto è una scossa che lo attraversa da capo a piedi, e al mondo c’è solo Stiles. Gli esplode dietro le retine, nelle narici e sulla lingua. Lo avvolge con il suo sapore e con il suo odore, con la stretta delle dita insaponate tra i capelli e la pressione dei fianchi che premono sui suoi. Le ultime barriere rimaste crollano come un castello di sabbia sotto l’ondata delle emozioni e Derek si abbandona ai sensi e si abbandona a Stiles.  
Stiles è vita pulsante sotto le sue dita. Derek lo bacia e lo bacia e lo bacia, ubriaco delle sue labbra e del suo calore. Non c’è spazio tra loro, eppure Derek lo vuole più addosso, incollato. Si lascia guidare dall’urgenza del suo bisogno e si accorge di averlo sollevato di peso e issato sul piano di lavoro della cucina soltanto perché a Stiles sfugge un gemito che è un misto di sorpresa ed eccitazione.  


Derek si stacca da lui giusto di qualche centimetro, e appena il tempo necessario ad assicurarsi che vada tutto bene. L’espressione di Stiles, al di là delle chiare tracce del desiderio, è illuminata da una dose di meraviglia che Derek non si aspettava e che non sa come interpretare. Prima che possa raccogliere abbastanza lucidità da comporre una frase comprensibile per chiedere di cosa si tratta, Stiles gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo studia con un’intensità che gli azzera la salivazione. Poi sorride e mormora: «Bentornato».  
L’immediato, assurdo pensiero di Derek è che baciare Stiles deve avergli fritto le sinapsi in via definitiva, visto che quella singola parola al momento per lui non ha il minimo senso. Bentornato da dove? Non è andato da nessuna parte, né ha intenzione di spostarsi di un millimetro. Tanto per accertarsi che Stiles non abbia dubbi al riguardo, rende più decisa la stretta delle braccia con cui gli sta circondando la schiena.  
In risposta, Stiles ridacchia piano e gli accarezza entrambi gli zigomi in un lungo arco deliberato che parte dal naso e arriva fino alle tempie. «I tuoi occhi.»  
Derek sbatte le palpebre una, due volte, un po’ di riflesso e un po’ per tentare di scacciare la confusione. Non ne va eccezionalmente fiero, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a cavarsi di bocca è un «Uhm?» carico di perplessità.  
«Beh, mettiamola così» spiega Stiles, che pare non riuscire a smettere di sorridere nemmeno mentre parla, «se fossimo in macchina di notte potresti fare concorrenza a un gatto sul ciglio della strada.» Quando Derek continua a guardarlo senza capire, Stiles sbuffa come fa in quei casi in cui Derek è lento di comprendonio e, a metà tra l’esasperato e l’intenerito, aggiunge: «Sono gialli, Derek. E catarifrangenti.»  
Una speranza che credeva d’aver scordato lo colpisce allo stomaco così forte da togliergli il fiato. Derek boccheggia e per una frazione di secondo è convinto di non riuscire a respirare, ma l’aria, densa dell’odore rassicurante di Stiles, si insinua nei suoi polmoni che lui lo voglia o meno.  
«Ehi, va tutto bene. Siamo insieme, ok? Non avere paura.»  
La voce di Stiles è gentile e decisa allo stesso tempo, così come lo è il tocco delle sue dita che gli scorrono sul viso, sulla nuca, sulle spalle. Lo calmano facendo leva su un lato animale che Derek aveva dato per perso da un pezzo. Derek non pensa di riuscire a muoversi, anche se probabilmente dovrebbe, non so, andare a cercare uno specchio? Non che non si fidi della parola di Stiles, ma ha bisogno di vedere con i suoi occhi… beh, i suoi occhi.  
Deve esserci qualcosa di evidente sulla sua faccia, o forse Stiles ha direttamente imparato a leggergli il pensiero. «Su, guarda» gli dice, tirandogli un braccio fino a potergli prendere una mano tra le sue. «Forza, tira fuori le unghie.»  
E Derek lo fa. Obbedisce al comando senza pensare, lo fa e basta.  
Passano lunghi minuti prima che abbia la forza di smettere di fissarsi gli artigli e ritrarli. Quando rialza la testa, Stiles ha uno sguardo incoraggiante, eppure non pare spiazzato quanto lui. «Non sembri molto sorpreso» azzarda Derek.  
Stiles scuote il capo a conferma della sua impressione. «Non lo sono. Non starò qui a dirti che ne ero sicuro, perché non sarebbe vero. Mi sono sbagliato così tante volte in passato che ho imparato che è meglio non scommettere mai su niente» dichiara storcendo le labbra. «È proprio perché non ero sicuro che non te ne ho parlato, che senso avrebbe avuto illuderti senza motivo? Però non posso negare che ho notato dei segnali piuttosto sospetti, ecco. Qualche mese fa ho perfino riempito una lavagna di indizi e fili colorati, sai? È nascosta nel mio appartamento.»  
A dispetto dell’agitazione interiore, quella confessione gli strappa un sorriso. È una cosa così da Stiles che Derek non fatica per niente a immaginarsela. Per stupido che sia, è uno sprazzo di normalità che lo rincuora.  
«Segnali?»  
«Già» conferma Stiles. «All’inizio pensavo di avere le allucinazioni, perché si trattava soprattutto di come reagivi ai miei stati d’animo, come se fossi in grado di percepire cosa provavo in uno specifico momento? E fidati, ho dovuto fare una notevole opera di autoconvincimento per non illudermi che fosse solo una questione di intimità.» Stiles giocherella con la sua mano per mascherare l’imbarazzo. «Ma poi hai cominciato a sentire odori e suoni che io non sento, e a quel punto non ci ho messo tanto a dedurre cosa stava succedendo.»  
Derek tenta di assimilare quello che Stiles gli sta dicendo, e scopre di non riuscirci affatto. «Non… non capisco» ammette con un filo di voce.  
Stiles emette un grosso sospiro e intreccia le dita alle sue. «Suppongo che dovrai rassegnarti a non avere mai una spiegazione precisa. Mi rendo conto che non è il massimo della vita, e non ti nascondo che ho le mie teorie, però, sono sincero, non credo che avremo mai la certezza.»  
«Le voglio ascoltare comunque» lo incoraggia Derek. Le ipotesi di Stiles raramente mancano di molto il bersaglio, e Derek di suo non saprebbe neppure da dove cominciare. Non per nulla non si era nemmeno accorto di questi segnali che a Stiles sono parsi tanto lampanti.  
«Beh, in realtà potrebbe essere più semplice di quello che sembra. Penso che avessi un blocco psicologico bello e buono.» Quando Derek fa per protestare, Stiles prosegue prima che possa interromperlo. «Ehi, non voglio dire che era tutto nella tua testa! Oddio, cioè, sì, voglio dire esattamente quello, ma non significa che fosse una roba semplice che potevi risolvere in due minuti, okay? Sai come capita a volte nelle fiabe, che va a finire che la persona incantata è l’unica in grado di spezzare la maledizione?»  
Data la situazione, Derek si deve impegnare non poco per evitare di estendere il parallelo ai baci e ai principi azzurri. Meglio evitare, se non vuole ritrovarsi ad arrossire come una scolaretta. «Non siamo mica nelle fiabe, Stiles.»  
«No? Oh, scusa, devo essermi confuso con tutta la faccenda dei Lupi Mannari, delle chiese consacrate al Dio dei Giaguari e delle tombe mistiche di strozzalupo.»  
Derek è costretto a tacere e concedere sconfitta.  
«Porca puttana, Derek! Kate ti ha perseguitato talmente tante volte, e in talmente tanti modi allucinanti, che non troverei poi così surreale se ti avesse causato un sacrosanto trauma psicologico. Non sai quanta gente vediamo, sul lavoro, che esce di testa per molto meno.»  
Il suo lato razionale sa che non è un discorso sbagliato. Sedute e sedute con la Morrell gli hanno insegnato che spesso la mente si protegge come può dal dolore, dalla paura e dal senso di colpa, anche in maniere inconsce e non necessariamente logiche. La distanza fra il saperlo e l’accettarlo, purtroppo, non è breve. Derek sta ancora imparando a scoprirla, passo dopo passo.  
Lo sguardo gli cade di nuovo sulle sue dita, strette a quelle di Stiles, attirato da una forza invisibile che somiglia parecchio all’incredulità. «E adesso cosa… cosa è cambiato?»  
«Stai scherzando, mi auguro.» Stiles suonerebbe scocciato, se Derek non potesse fiutare alla perfezione quanto affetto sta emanando in questo momento. «Derek, non ti rendi conto del lavoro monumentale che hai fatto su te stesso da quando sei tornato a Beacon Hills? Riconosciti qualche merito, una volta ogni tanto! E sì, lo so che detto da me fa ridere, sta zitto, abbiamo tutti i nostri punti deboli.» Stiles si spinge in avanti con il busto fino ad arrivare a poggiargli la testa su una spalla. «Potrebbe essere che, non so come, mentre eri seppellito in quello schifo di cripta tu ti sia distaccato dalla tua parte soprannaturale. Per proteggerti, o per proteggerla? Può anche essere che all’inizio sia stata qualsiasi porcheria ti abbia fatto Kate per ringiovanirti a provocarlo.» Le labbra di Stiles solleticano la pelle del suo collo, quasi come se Stiles stesse tentando di convincerlo soffiando le parole dritte su di lui. «E poi, man mano che il tempo passava e i poteri si affievolivano, il terrore e il trauma erano abbastanza forti da impedirti di recuperarla, e anzi, più ti impaurivi e più la situazione peggiorava. È l’unica spiegazione che sono riuscito a darmi, non so se per te può avere senso.»  
Ne ha più di quanto Stiles possa immaginare. In sostanza, è come se il suo lupo fosse rimasto sopito da qualche parte in attesa di sentirsi abbastanza al sicuro da uscire allo scoperto. Con una punta di incertezza residua, Derek chiude gli occhi e si tende dentro di sé. Il lupo ulula in risposta, solido e presente. Felice.  
«Forse avevi bisogno di accettare il tuo lato umano fino in fondo per poter riallacciare il legame con quello soprannaturale?» suggerisce ancora Stiles. «La parte di te che è più fragile e fallibile, che inciampa e cade ma poi si rialza e torna a combattere. Solo che in questo caso il nemico veniva dall’interno.»  
È un concetto che Derek avrà necessità di analizzare in maniera approfondita, con calma e magari con un po’ di aiuto. Per ora, si accontenta del fatto che Stiles sembra averlo capito meglio di quanto Derek ha capito se stesso. La riflessione interiore può aspettare; c’è qualcosa di più importante che deve assolutamente dire. Torna a circondare Stiles con le braccia e gli strofina una guancia sui capelli. «Non è tutto merito della terapia, sai? Sei tu che mi hai ridato una casa. E un branco. E una famiglia.»  
Stiles sorride contro la sua gola. «La casa ce l’avevi già, ti ho soltanto costretto a comprare i mobili.»  
«E le pentole. E i quadri. E il copridivano» aggiunge Derek. Il tono è scherzoso, ma non dubita che Stiles sia abbastanza sveglio da interpretare la sua gratitudine per quello che è. «Per non parlare di questa cucina ultramoderna. La cucina è il tuo colpo di genio.»  
Stiles solleva il viso dal suo collo e gli scocca un’occhiata che gronda malizia e cattive intenzioni. «Ne vado molto fiero» lo informa, «specialmente quest’isola con un metro e mezzo di ripiano.» Poi si stacca da lui e si sporge all’indietro fino a ritrovarsi mezzo disteso sulla superficie orizzontale, puntellato sui gomiti.  
Derek deglutisce così forte che il rumore è perfettamente udibile per chiunque. Le sue mani scendono in automatico ad afferrargli le cosce, le dita che affondano nella stoffa dei jeans.  
Il sorriso di Stiles si fa più sghembo. «Dici che può reggerci entrambi? Chissà come, non era specificato nel catalogo da cui l’abbiamo ordinata.» Stiles non incontra nessuna resistenza quando gli allaccia la vita con una gamba, con il chiaro intento di attirarselo addosso. «Ti va di provare?»  
Per schifosamente sentimentale che suoni, gli va di provare qualsiasi cosa con Stiles, dalla stabilità dei ripiani alle cene di famiglia al costruire una vita insieme. Derek preme la fronte contro la sua e mormora il suo assenso direttamente sulle labbra di Stiles, prima di schiuderle con la lingua.  
Dentro di lui, il lupo ulula la sua approvazione.


End file.
